Mass Effect: The Search for Life
by cranksta
Summary: Takes place after Mass Effect 3 new endings versions . The crew of the Normandy begin the search to find Commander John Sheppards body. Male Sheppard love intrest Tali/Liara . Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own MASS EFFECT (all though I should. I mean I could have made a way better ending. And by the way why couldn't they have had a happy one.) This story is biased on the way I played Mass Effect and the choices I made. John Sheppard was colony born, a war hero and a super paragon. In the first one he loved Liara, and in the next two of coarse Tali. The ending I choose to stay with when I played Mass Effect 3 last (7-14-12) was the one where Sheppard destroyed all AI. Why, because at the end of all he lives (maybe.) And through all the games my favorite team up was always Sheppard, Tali, and Liara. I hope you guys like it. This is set to be only a couple of chapters. I'm just writing this more for me than anything else to give myself some type of closer. Anyway hope you like it please rate but don't go overboard on the critic of spelling. Remember I write for free and you guys read for free. Thanks.

THE SEARCH FOR LIFE

"I don't know what I thought would happen. We were in the mist of hell, death and damnation, and then in a blink of an eye it was over. I stood on the bridge of the Normandy, my teammates, my brothers and sisters at arms waiting hoping for the sound of our leader's voice. The catalyst was activated the Prothean weapon fired, and Sheppard was gone."

"It all seemed so anticlimactic. This war, this war to end all wars ended, and the man who stood at the forefront of the battle simply vanished without so much as a word. No one saw him, no one heard him, he was just gone. We, the crew of the Normandy, we the brave few that banded around this man, this titian of legend were left with nothing more than a backwards glance of the battle, and instead of hearing our leader's voice, all we heard was a crackling on the radio and the order to withdraw. Silence, disbelief and terror was the only thing left to us. The war is over, Sheppard is gone and the universe is on the brink of destruction. The universe needs Commander Sheppard, we, I need him to still be alive, or, what the Reapers could not do, the universe will do for them."

"My name is Liara T'Soni, I am a scientist, and I am the Shadow Broker, I will find out what happened to Sheppard. I will bridge this gap of silence. For I fear that the fate of the universe still hangs in the balance, and the commander's mission is not yet finished."

"It is not fair. How can this have happened? I was free, I had my home world. I stood on the planet of my ancestors, breathed its air, felt its sun warm my face, and held him in my arms. The man who saved me, who saved the whole Quarian race, loved me, he loved me! How could this have happened, how is this even remotely fair? Why wasn't he more protected, why wasn't he with me? Why did it always have to be him to solve the problems?"

"I hate Joker. I hate that broken little pilot. He mourns EDI, he mourns for a construct that can be rebuilt. I hate that little man. He who has never held her the way John has held me. EDI never saved him, never redeemed his race, never saved a world. Joker left him to die. We should have been with him. I should have been with him. Was this what was distend, was he to unite all, just to vanish? Was this the price to survive the Reapers purge?"

"My name is Tali vas Normandy. I am an admiral of the Quarian people, I will not stand by and allow fate, destiny, or what ever shapes this universe to take him away from me. Sheppard died once and came back, and if he has fallen again I will bring him back."

_Crew Deck, EDI CPU Room, Normandy_

"This is fucken ridicules." Joker said as he turned the next circuit board of EDI's cpu. "You'd think that this big weapon that was built would know the difference between a big bug like space ship and, and EDI." He shouted punching the bay door.

"I would watch out what you say man." Jon Strokan said as he looked out the door. "Tali's is freaking out on you leaving the Citadel the way you did."

"What was I suppose to DO! That big weapon thing was about to fire. Reapers where clamoring around us. Admiral Hacket gave the fucken order man, and, and then EDI just, just…."

"I'm not saying I don't see where you're coming from. It's just that…"

"No fuck you, fuck her. I was there before anyone. I was with him from the start to the end. I was the only, THE ONLY ONE who was always with him. Me, not her, not Garrus, not Ashley, not Liara not anyone, it was ME, JUST FUCKEN ME. Do you understand." Joker yelled as he grabbed Airman Strokan. "When everyone turned their backs on him I was there. I joined fucken Cerberus when they contacted me and told me Sheppard was back. Me not Tali, me. I was there I had his back, so if Tali has a problem she can shove it up her wide hipped ass." Joker stood up and stretched his back, "This heavy arm sucks, the price you pay to walk I guess."

John Strokan sighed, "I'm just saying man you should be helping with repairs on the Normandy so we can get out of here man."

"You know what?" Joker yelled as he grabbed John by the shirt, "You can tell everyone on this ship, everyone waiting to get off this rat hole, that fixing EDI is fixing the ship, and maybe just maybe." Shaking his head Joker let John go and turned back to the cpu.

"Maybe what man?"

"The last thing EDI said before she blinked out, the last thing that was….. She said Sheppard had vanished."

"What, vanished what?"

"Sheppard had a lot of hardware in him don't you see. When they brought him back he was brain dead. He had synthetic parts running him. Electronic circuits that helped reestablished the links in his brain to promote function. Sheppard was practically the first cyborg ever created, and EDI….. One of EDI's jobs was to monitor Sheppard's functions." John stood opened mouthed starring at Joker, "So you tell Tali, you tell them all, that fixing EDI, IS finding the commander."

_Commander John Sheppard's Room, Normandy_

"Can it be done!" Tali vas Normandy yelled slamming her hand on the table.

"I don't know." Liara T'Soni calmly replied as she starred at the giant aquarium.

"You, you don't want to know. You're glad he's dead, You never could get over him loving me. Don't forget it was you who.." Tali's words froze as a stasis field slammed into her.

"How dare you speak like that. How dare you open your mouth and spew that filth to me. I love him, not loved, I love him, and I will find him ALIVE." Liara turned as a bright orange orb materialized to her back.

"Please, release your hold on Tali vas Normandy, or lethal action will be taken." The combat droid spewed in a mechanical voice.

"Is this what we have come to, Tali vas Normandy. Have we survived annihilation only to hold the knife to our own throats?" Liara waved her hand and the stasis field dropped. Tali tapped a few keys on her containment suits hand and the combat droid faded away. "Remember Tali, when all this first started, it was you and me who accompanied John the most on his missions. We three were quite the team." Liara said as she sat down on the couch.

Tali looked at Liara for a moment and then nodded her head. "We were searching for Saren," Tali laughed, "We all thought he was the biggest threat in the galaxy."

"And through it all, your tech, my biotics, Sheppards leadership and skill, we blazed a path through the universe." Liara smiled reflecting on the past. "We were all so young."

"Ha, I was on my pilgrimage." Tali remarked laughing, "I remember being so scared. I have never been outside the Flotilla before. Humans, Asari, Turians they were all so big and bold, but he, he changed it all. Sheppard didn't see us as species or aliens he saw us as living beings, people."

"He took us all in at face value. Helping us through our own difficulties."

"For a man who saved the universe," Tali said slowly reaching for the face shield of her containment suit, "He sure saved a lot of individuals at the same time." Slowly Tali removed her face shield and allowed the containment suit's hood to fall from her head. Long flowing black hair fell in waves over her shoulders as her golden eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the room. "What made him great, what makes him great is that the small, the few are just as important as the many."

Liara moved a crystal glass in-front of Tali and poured a bluish liquid into the glass, "This is Asari crystal wine a rare vintage, even before the Reapers." Handing the glass to Tali and filling one for herself Liara lifted the glass, "I swear to you Tali vas Normandy, I will use everything in my power to find him."

Tali's eyes grew wide as she starred at Liara, "You're pregnant."

"Yes, but not as you think." Liara said quickly trying to stave off an outburst of rage from Tali, "Asari don't reproduce the way you think. I, I took a piece of Sheppard from a mind mild, I didn't mean to, but it, it happened."

"Did he know?"

"I didn't know, until we crashed on this planet." Liara said with her head bowed.  
"A daughter should know her father." Liara finished.

"Just remember," Tali said lifting the glass to Liara, "He is mine."

"Yes," Liara bowed her head in agreement, "That he is."


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't understand. Have I failed? Could I have missed my primary function? If so then I have become what I was suppose to stop. I have embodied all that I was made to destroy. I must reflect, I must reanalyze…I must fulfill my function._

_It's cold. Am I dead? I can't feel, I can't see. Where am I? What's happening?_

"_**Sleep."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Sleep."**_

"_Sleep, yes I'm tired. A rest would help. The war! I have to fight, I have to sav…."_

"_**Sleep."**_

"_Re-evaluation has drawn negative results. Function failure, Function failure. What Have I done…Function failure."_

MASS EFFECT: The Search For Life

Chapter One: The Beginning/The Ending

"Admiral Hacket." 1st Lt. Janis Smith said as she approached the Admiral on the command deck. "The Asari Consular and the Quarian Admiral Console are requesting to come aboard." Before Admiral Hacket could answer another runner came on the deck.

"Admiral Sir, the Europe Administration is asking your orders on the dissemination of the Reaper crafts." Admiral Hacket turned to see yet another messenger running in.

"Sir, the Alliance Command Staff is requesting instructions on the break down and clean up of the areas of Earth. They're also requesting your instructions on how best to solve the food shortage, and the housing of our alien allies."

Before that messenger was even done speaking, Crewmen Victor Hanalmen called, "Sir we have a priority message from the Krogan requesting permission to settle a base camp on the Moon."

Admiral Hacket closed his eyes and took a breath, "1st Lt. Smith, why are all these calls coming to me? Alliance High Command or Earth's Consular should be organizing these things."

1st Lt. Smith looked at Admiral Hacket questioningly, "Sir, you are the highest ranking Earth Alliance Officer left. The High Command along with all senior and junior politicians are KOA or MIA."

Admiral Hacket's legs buckled and he fell into his chair, "The entire leadership of Earth has been…."

"Admiral Hacket the Salarin Minister is requesting your approval to begin construction on the Milky Way Mass Effect Relay. He said he can use some of the material from,…."

"Admiral Hacket the Turian ahhh I guess the Turian President is requesting your presence aboard their flag ship to begin planning the….." Admiral Hacket closed his eyes and sighed, "_What is going on I'm just a soldier."_

"Sir," 1st Lt. Smith whispered, "The Asari Cons.."

Standing Admiral Hacket let out a breath and resumed his command stand. "Tell them permission to come aboard granted. Tell the Asari Consular and the Quarian Admirals that I will meet with them in the war room in 10 minutes." Turning he addressed all the messengers, "The Krogan have permission to set up a TEMPARARY base camp on the Moon, and tell the Turian Primarch that I will join him in 4 hours on his flag ship. For the rest of my messages inform Earth, hell inform everyone that no Reaper tech or debris is to be taken. Everything, EVERYTHING is to be destroyed." With that Admiral Hacket signaled to 1st Lt. Smith to follow him as he headed to the war room.

"What do they want to meet about 1st Lt."

"I have no idea." Smith admitted, "I can only assume its probably exactly what everyone else wants, Reapers, homes, food, or repairs."

"I'm just a soldier. What is Earth doing to re-establish its leadership base?"

"Nothing at the moment, for better or worse you're the top man, er Sir." Smith finished with a smile.

"Are the Quarians and Asari in the room already."

"Yes, Sir. They went straight there from boarding."

"Good, when we go in there you are to observe everything. They're facial expressions…er well the Asari's expressions, study body language, use of word phrases, everything. I could possibly be heading into a battle field of the worst kind."

"Sir?"

"Politics." With that Admiral Hacket opened the door to the war room and stepped in.

_Normandy Command Deck_

"Lt. Commander Williams, inter-stiller communications have just come back on line. General Cragon is asking on the Normandy status."

Ash turned and looked at Crewman Sanders, and shifted in her seat, _Is this what you went through Sheppard. Being in command is not what I thought it would be._ "I'll take it in the briefing room." Ash stood and walked away. Her tension was easily seen in every step she took. Her shoulder length black hair fell in waves across her blue N7 armor as she nodded at all the salutes she received from the crew. _I'm a spectacle. Everyone on this ship knows I'm nothing compared to Sheppard. Everyone here knows I was raised to Specter status by a traitor. I'm a fraud and there's nothing I can do about it. Sheppard where are you._

Ash approached the bay doors and they opened to the briefing room. A hologram of General Cragon stood waiting for her, "Report Lt. Commander."

"Sir, we have gotten the Mass Relay Drive operational again and are just now beginning to repair the hull breaches of the Normandy."

"Good, what is the estimated time the Normandy can get back into Earth space?"

Ash fidgeted, trying to find an answer that would make the General happy, "Ah, well the repairs should take no more than a week to be completed, but we are in an uncharted area, and the Mass Relay's."

"Lt. Commander, as of right now you are the highest ranking person on an Alliance vessel. I don't want excuses I want action!" The General's voice was crisp with irritation.

"Sir, Commander Sheppard was preparing."

"Commander Sheppard is MIA."

Ash almost fell, "So no one has found his body? What of the Citadel he was."

"That's classified, Lt. Commander."

"Classified? I was part of his crew, I'm a Specter nothing…"

"I would watch that tone of yours if I were you Lt. Commander. The Counsel is in ruins and you are still under suspicion of treason."

"Treason!" Ash shouted in confusion, "I was on Earth, when we made the last push. I was there from the ….."

General Cragon held up a hand to stop Ash, "Is it true that you held a gun to Commander Sheppard when he attempted to stop the traitor Udina."

Ash was stunned, she shifted nervously, "I…. It wasn't, I didn't know if I could trust him at the time, but …"

"You didn't know if you could trust him? But you trusted a traitor is that right?" The General's hologram, began to pace. "Let me tell you something Lt. Commander. My wife and three children were on Elysium. If not for Sheppard my entire family would have died. Sheppard stood, one man against a swarm of invaders. All of them armed and well trained. Sheppard stood by himself and protected the colony. Sheppard stood and bled for them. ONE MAN, Lt. Commander that put his safety and well being on the line against thousands, and you are telling me you didn't trust him? What have you done in your whole life that ever compared to that kind of loyalty?"

Ash fought back tears as she struggled to keep her composer, "He, he worked for Cerberus Sir, I didn't…."

"A Specter? I don't think so. You are to relinquish command of the Normandy to the next highest ranking officer immediately." General Cragon said.

"Sir, That…"

"Than is an order. Lt. Commander Williams."

"Yes, Sir." Ashley Williams saluted and the Hologram winked out. She starred at the blank space for what felt like hours. _Who the hell am I. If not for Sheppard I would have never had the opportunity to redeem my family's name. When I needed him he was always there, and at the first sign of trouble, when he needed me to believe in him like he believed in me, I doubted the man who risk everything for me. I'm no Specter, hell I'm no leader._ Not for the first time Ash played with the hand gun at her hip, struggling for a reason to see another day.

She turned and was shocked to see Javik standing behind her. Quicker than Ash could react Javik grabbed her, images flashed through Ashe's mind, of battles and nameless faces of Protheans. "In my day, you would have been torn apart for doubting one such as Sheppard." Javik said stepping back from Ash.

"What, what did you do."

"I read your emotions and memories." Javik said looking at Ash with interest.

"You had no right…"

"You are a warrior, Lt. Commander Williams. Your actions betrayed your Commander, but your life does not have to be." Javik said holding Ashe's gaze with his four eyes, "Trail under fire can…. Redeem you."

"I, I don't think I deserve redemption."

"Neither do I." Javik said walking away, "but Sheppard has taught me many things. One of them is that everyone deserves a second chance." The doors closed, leaving Ashley Williams alone again.

_Normandy Medical Bay EDI CPU Room_

"Damn it, I just don't get it." Joker yelled throwing a soldering gun to the ground.

Dr. Chakwas shook her head, "Jeffery you know who you have to ask don't you."

Joker shook his head and pointed a wrench at the Doctor, "Look Doc, of all the people in t he world you're the only one who calls me Jeffery," He said as he reopened the CPU board of EDI's body to inspect his work, "And with that said you of all people should know that I will not ask her to help me." Throwing the wrench down Joker swore, "Damn it what the hell is wrong? Everything is fixed. All her circuits are repaired, everything is back on line, her power source is running. So, why, what the hell is wrong? Why won't she wake the hell up?"

"Jeffery you really must watch out," Dr. Chakwas admonished, "One small slip and you could break your hip."

"Relax Doc, I'm wearing this tin bucket remember. My bones are as safe as….. Damn it!" Joker yelled as an electrical charged ran up his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine." Joker muttered as he closed the CPU board, "Just gotta fix the insilation…"

"You're doing it all wrong, Boshnat." Tali said as she walked into the room. "That body only held a portion of EDI's memory core, but the main memory core is still in the mother board of the ship." Tali side stepped Joker and opened the main control panel. "I have repaired most of EDI's circuit boards through out the ship and have restored most of her pathways of the ships computers, all that's left is." Tali called up a droid and began working on EDI's main CPU drive.

Joker stood there as the sparks jumped into the air over Tali's head, "Eh watch out."

Tali stopped and starred at Joker, "Look human I have been doing this for years. Now stand back and wait." Without another word Tali along with her droid continued the work as Joker paced the room, looking up now and again desperately hopping to see a change. After about two hours Tali stopped and dismissed her droid. Turning to look at Joker, "When the Crucible fired, it lunched something like a EMT. Very intrusting." Tali said as she looked back at the mother board.

"So, can you fix it. Are your done."

Tali waved a hand dismissing Joker, "Doctor if you would help me with EDI's body please." Tali said as she moved to the lifeless form on the ground, "There thank you Doctor, now left the head, yes there." Tali inserted to thick cables into the rear of the head. "And now connecting this, and insert that." Tali stepped back and then lifting her right arm fired a small electric bolt at the lifeless body.

"What the hell are you doing." Joker yelled running to towards Tali, "You're killing her."

Tali moved faster then Joker's eyes could register stepping aside and sweeping Joker's lead leg. Joker fell to the ground with a bang, his containment suit weight pinning him to the ground, "Don't give me a reason Joker," Tali whispered, "Don't give me a reason."

"You bitch you killed her, YOU KILLED HER!" Joker struggled to stand as Dr. Chakwas ran to him.

"Tali what are you…"

"Doctor everything is fine. Tali'Zorah has restored base functions. Please stand by as system begins rebooting."

"EDI, EDI is that you." Joker cried struggling to stand, "EDI tell me that's you."

"I am here Jeff," The once lifeless body of EDI moved, "Primary and basic functions restored. Error, access to ship is damaged, Error." EDI's body looked around confused. "I do not have access to the ship."

"No," Tali said as she moved forward looking over EDI's body. Then reaching up she removed the cables from EDI's head, "When the Crusible fired it fried your primary circuitry. It was only shear luck that your, well for lack of a better word your mind was split in two places."

"This is quite frustrating," EDI said as she bent down and helped Joker to his feet. "Such limited data intake how do you stand it."

"EDI I'm just glad your back," Joker said as he hugged her. "You're back."

Tali turned to leave, pushing past EDI and Joker. As she neared the exit to the Med Bay, Dr. Chakwas stopped her, "That was a kind thing you did back there."

Tali turned, "Was it? The universe was free from the threat of AI, and with in the first few weeks I unleashed on back into the universe." Tali walked out letting the door slide shut behind her.

_Normandy, Main Gun Battery_

"Yo, Garrus," James Vega said as he walked into the room, "Let me guess calibrating the big guns again."

Garrus chuckled, "Believe it or not yes," Garrus said turning to look at James. James Vega was a big human, standing almost 6'5 and weighing about 280 lbs of solid muscle. From his dark skin and light color eyes his Hispanic heritage was plain to see. "You have to remember, that we don't know what's out there anymore. Who's friend or foe."

"Kinda sucks, man. We save the universe just so we can kill each other again."

"That Quarian. If it was not for the fact that she was Sheppards love I would tear her skin from her body and feed it to her." Javik said as he stormed in the room pushing James aside. "You, Turian, you seem…"

"The name is Garrus, Prothean, and Tali'Zorah has been my friend and battle sister for longer than I've known you. I would watch what you say about her."

"The Quarian has remade AI. She has brought the curse back into the universe." Javik stated with his hands flung wide. "What Sheppard sacrificed his life for, she has brought back."

"Eh, Chiko," James grabbed Javik, "You don't know that Sheppard's dead."

"Unhand me human, or I'll.."

"You'll what," Garrus said as he pointed a shotgun at Javik.

"ENOUGH," Liara yelled as a stasis field grabbed Garrus, Javik, and James. "We are falling apart. What madness is this. Gun's we are pulling weapons on each other."

"Asari, release me this instant."

"Release you Prothean, Release you? Why, what have you done, what have your people done in 50,000 years." Liara moved closer to Javik, "I nearly worshiped you, your people. I held you in such high regard, and all you can do is look down on us." Turning she lifted her hand causing Javik to raise higher, "And yet we did what the Protheans could not. We stopped the Reapers in months what you could not do in centauries."

Just then an earth shattering crash rocked the Normandy, causing Liara to go flying. Javik and Garrus collided with each other and then hit the ground, as James flew out the room. "Ah, sorry to interrupt the love fest you guys were having," Joker's voice blared over the loud speaker, "But a Collector ship just crashed about 50 clicks from our location."


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't put this on the last one. So, I do not own Mass Effect. But I should. Well at least write for them. Lol. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave review and rate.**

_Error, error, primary function has not been fulfilled. Unit has distorted primary function. Error, cannot complete, cannot comply with primary function. War, war, war, war has always occurred. Reanalyzing cycle, reanalyzing cycle's course. Anomaly detected, detected. Redemption, error, redemption, redemption. Primary function must be accomplished._

_ "Pain, I, I can't see, my body, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my body where am I."_

_ **"Sleep,"**_

Pinking, clank, crash, _"Noise, there, there's noise. Below me…. Above me….. Where am I, I have to get up, what happened did, did I…"_

_ **"Sleep,"**_

_"My cre… I have to, I promised her,"_

_ **"Initiating, sensation depression. Sleep, sleep,"**_

_"I, I love you Ta…"_

_ **"Anomaly detected,"**_

_ Primary function, reanalyzed, recalibrate base function. Primary function, primary mission, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, Error, I am, Redundant program, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am…. System failure eminent, must reestablish ANOMALY, I am, I am, I am, I ammmmmmmmmmmmmm….._

Mass Effect: The Search for Life

Chapter Two: Death is not Always Final

_Unknown Planet, Normandy, Main Gun Battery_

"You wanna, say that again Joker," Garrus said as he stood up from the floor and retrieved his sniper rifle.

"Ah, a Collector Ship just crashed about 50 clicks from our position."

"The Collectors," Javik whispered. Then turning he ran from the room.

"Ash," Garrus called fingering his ear receiver, "Better bring the guns, things might get a little hairy." As he ran past James who was just getting off the ground, "Come on, you're about to miss all the fun."

"Speak for yourself Scarface," James said as he grabbed a shotgun and followed."

_Normandy, Command Deck_

"Ash, Ash we're waiting for your command," Joker yelled on the com, as his fingers flew over the key board bringing whatever weapons Normandy had online. "Ash are you there."

"Behind you Aft. Lt. Moreau." Joker spun in his seat and froze as he starred at the hilt of a Scorpion X mod side arm. "As of right now the Normandy is yours." Ash said as she held the gun out for Joker to take.

"Ash, what the hell are you talking about?"

"General Cragon, orders. I am to surrender the command of the Normandy to the next highest ranking member, and surrender myself into custody until I can be tried for treason."

"Ash, what the hell are you talking about? We got a Collector ship that just crashed and I'm just a pilot."

"The General's order was quite specific." Ash said struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

Joker shook his head, "I don't have time for this. I'm in charge then?"

"Yes."

"Then my order is for you to get your ass out there and secure the area Lt. Commander."

Turning Joker saw the Normandy's weapon lights read green. "Lt. Commander the Normandy's Weapons are all online and green. EDI do you have targeting capabilities."

"No Jeff I am only operating at about %40 capabilities and the Normandy's system is still closed to me."

"Well that sucks," Smiling Joker cracked his knuckles, "Time to go old school."

Ash stood there unsure what to do. She turned and saw the Normandy's crew looking at her, "We're ready Lt. Commander." Liara said with a smile.

Ash looked around and saw Tali nod and Garrus smiled as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle, "What's the call Specter."

Ash fought back tears and then cleared her throat, " EDI, can you still access computer systems without being attached to the Normandy?"

"It will take me approximately %85 longer."

"Meaning

"About 5 minutes."

"Fine EDI you're with me,"

"I will be going as well," Javik said, "If what the Asa… If what Liara said is true, these are all that's left of my people."

Ash nodded her head, "The rest of you set up a perimeter around the Normandy." Nodding to Tali, "Admiral Vas Normandy, if you would."

"Tali, Ash. Just Tali." Tali said as she began to organize the crew.

Ash turned to look at Joker and then saluted, "By your leave, Lt." Ash said.

Joker shook his head, "I don't like this."

"Orders are orders."

"Fine, just come back alive."

"I, I Sir," Ash said with a smile, "Look this isn't the first time we went into battle without Sheppard." She said looking at the crew, "Keep your heads down and your fingers on the trigger. Let's make the Commander proud." A cheer went up through out the Normandy as Ash, EDI, and Javik left the ship."

Tali turned to look at Joker, "Joker what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," Joker said as he flipped on the Normandy's censors.

"If you don't mind I'll set up the ground crew of the Normandy." Tali said nodding her head.

"Knock yourself out, I'll have the Normandy on stand by with the cannons and Thrust Missiles."

"Garrus, go on top of the Normandy and set up a sniper's nest."

"Already on it."

"James, I need your fire power down below. Take 4 of the crew and set up your fields of fire."

"Got it chicka."

"Liara, if you would we are going to lend support from the ground with James as cover."

"Yes, understood."

"Joker," Tali said turning to look at him. "I'm sorry for, I know you would never leave him like that."

"No, but lets survive this and I think I may have something for you." Joker said as he turned back to look at the Normandy's censor data, leaving Tali starring blankly at the back of Joker's head.

Moments later Tali arrived on the ground standing next to Liara, "So, what do you think is going to happen, Admiral Tali."

"I don't know, hopefully nothing, but….." Just then a loud crash sounded in the forest.

"Ladies we got movement." James yelled as a huge beast came crashing through the trees. The first thing Tali registered was its mouth. It looked to be almost twice the size of its face with long fangs that looked to drip with some type of acidic siliva. It stood on all fours about 7 feet off the ground and its muscular body was covered in brown fur.

It made a b-line straight for James' position, "Concussive shot," James yelled as he fired a hand held missile straight at the beast. It scored a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared the only damage it appeared to have done was burn some of the creature's fur. "Switching to flame ammo." James yelled as he duct down narrowly avoiding one of the creatures huge claws.

"Coming with a stasis blast." Liara yelled lifting up her hands, but before she could do anything the creature spit a wad of its acid spit at Liara. Quickly Liara but up a barrier protecting herself from the acid, while she drew her side arm and leveled it to fire.

Tali waved her hand and an orange translucent ball appeared out of thin air and went spinning towards the creature. The droid fired electric shots as well as small projectiles from its core. "I got a combat droid trying to distract it. James hit it with another blast."

"Need about 30 more seconds to recharge!"

"We don't have 30 seconds." Tali yelled.

"Watch out I'm creating a singularity to try and lift it." Liara yelled as she threw down her weapon and fired a biotic blast from her hand. The singularity ripped open the fabric of the air as blue biotic energy coursed out grabbing everything in view. The blue tendrils of energy wrapped around the monsters legs but the creature while slowed just a bit still move forward its front paws splintering James's quickly made barricades.

"Firing another concussive shot." James yelled. Tali quickly moved from her position and fired an energy drain at the creature. Both weapons hit at the exact same time causing the beast to stumble.

"Now Liara, hit it with a stasis.." But before Tali could finish speaking Liara's body glowed a faint blue as she lifted her right hand at the creature capturing it in a stasis field.

"I, I can't hold it for long!" Liara yelled as she strained with the effort of holding the beast. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, the pain." Liara yelled as she flew back and crashed into the Normandy.

"Liara," James yelled and then stopped as he felt a hot humid wind hit the top of his head and back. Slowly James turned around and starred into the dark maw of the beast. "Man, I don't mean to be rude but your breath stinks, chico." James said as he tried to bring his shotgun up.

"James, no don't." Liara said in a shaky voice, "it's just, hurt." Liara finished and then sank to the ground, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Tali froze torn between running to Liara and helping James. James stood still trying to imagine himself in a stasis field starring at the maw of the creature. The creature moved its head lower and sniffed Jame's head and then _BREFFFFFF, _and a large glob of liquid slime covered Jame's head, face, and upper body. The creature shook his head and backed off, "What, you don't like the gel I use?" James said trying to wipe his eyes clear.

Tali starred at the scene and then, she fell down laughing uncontrollably. "What, his breath smells like a month old fish and he's criticizing the way I smell." The creature shook its head again and then walked over to where Liara lay. The creature sniffed at her blue hair like tentacles on her head and then laid down protectively next to her.

Tali finally stopped laughing, "Ah, it felt good to laugh again," and then stopping Tali grabbed her radio, "SOMEONE GET DR. CHAKWAS DOWN HERE NOW. TELL HER SHE NEEDS TO CHECK LIARA AND HER BABY."

_Unknown Planet, Collector Ship_

Javik stopped running, and starred at the crashed ship, "By all that…. This, this is one of our ships." Just then Ash and EDI met up with him and stopped. The ship looked to be made of rock and stood about 40 feet tall and looked to be about 300 yards long. The ship bulged in areas with rock formations jutting out at odd angles. Javik lifted his right hand and tentatively placed it on the ship's hall. Instantly flashes appeared in Javik's mind. Images of where the ship had been and what it had been used for. Javik saw through the ships stored memories the Collectors, the Protheans he saw their bodies as they were dissected their organs ripped out and replaced by artificial parts, parts that the hated Reapers could use to control them. He saw how the shells of his once great people were used as nothing more than animated dolls to hunt down and destroy at the Reapers commands. Javik fell to his knees, "She, she was the Wind Storm. A legendary vessel." Javik said his voice trembling. "In, in my day she took down two Reapers. Her, cannons where said to be blessed."

EDI approached what appeared to be a docking bay door and touched a small section of rock. The rock slid apart upon EDI's touch revealing a latch and keyboard, "Lt. Commander Williams, I have access to the ships outer hall." EDI said as she began to try and gain access to the ships computer system.

"Well, just hurry up I don't like the feel of this place." Ash said as she scanned the forest.

Javik was still on his knees his eyes closed as his mind reeled with the images of the ship's memories. "It was taken, like so many other things. Perverted and enslaved. The Reapers…" Javik mumbled to himself.

"Lt. Commander Williams."

"EDI just call me Ash."

"Fine, Ash, I have come across an anomaly." EDI said turning to look at Ash. "The power source of the ship is intact and functioning."

"But."

"But the power is doing nothing." Turning back to look at the keyboard EDI said it's as if the ship where dead."

"Dead they are all dead." Javik said standing up from the ground. A faint greenish blue light beginning to outline his body, "The Reapers did this. Killed my people. Desecrated their memory." Lifting up a three finger hand he pulled back and the door ripped off its hinges. "No, more I will see the fait of my people." And with that Javik ran into the darken hallway of the ship.

"Javik wait." Ash called to Javik, "Hell, EDI can you tell if there are life signs on board."

"No, the ship… as Jeff would say is dark." EDI said turning to look at Ash. Ash sighed and then unstrapped her shotgun and racked it.

"Let's go." As they ran into the ship trying to catch up to Javik, Ash froze in place as she saw the bodies of the Collectors scattered around the ship. Ash bent down to examine a body, "There's no wounds." Ash looked up puzzled.

EDI bent down next to Ash and then with a quick thrust of her hand she pierced the Collector's chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Ash yelled as she stood up.

EDI felt around and then pulled her hand back holding what looked to be a small CPU core. "Just like the ship." EDI said examining the unit, "No damage done here as well, its as if it just stopped."

"What the hell is it?"

"I would guess this is what the Reapers installed into the Collectors to make them more compatible."

"What."

"Yes, you were not part of the Normandy's crew at the time Ash. When Commander Sheppard was fighting the Collectors, Dr. Mordin Solus, conducted a study on some of the Collectors bodies that Commander Sheppard brought back." EDI said as she began to finger the unit in her hand, "Dr. Solus stated that much of the Collectors, uh, eternal organs had been replaced, making them nothing more than highly functional husk."

"The Reapers did all that." Ash said as she scanned down the hall, "But wait didn't the Collectors make deals with people. I mean that's why they were called Collectors right?"

"I do not have any information on that." EDI said as she dropped the CPU and stood, "However while we fought along side Commander Sheppard, it would appear that the Reaper known as Harbinger would take over one of the Collectors bodies and through that the Collector would speak. Besides the possessions, there was no documentation that the Collectors had auditory functions."

Ash turned and started to walk down the hall as EDI followed. "So," Ash said breaking the silence, "Sheppard fought these things," Ash said stepping over a Collectors body.

"Yes, if not for him the Collectors would have been able to successfully unleashed a disease that would have been able to wipe out the human race."

"He did that did he."

"Yes, Ash he did." As they walked EDI's head lights illuminated the hallway, turning EDI looked at Ash, "Ash I have a question."

"What is it." Ash said as she ducted under a collapsed wall.

"Well, while I was with Commander Sheppard I personally witness him, stop a disease on Omega that was killing off all non-human species, save a human colony, help secure a cure for the genophase, stop an Ardat-Yakshi, and through his command skill and grit save all of the Normandy's crew on what should have been a suicide mission. He also …."

"EDI what is our question." Ash said trying to stop the irritation in her voice.

"Well, I am for all apparent evidence the only AI left in the galaxy." EDI went on unfazed by the outburst from Ash, "It is vital for my survival that I understand how someone like you could miss-trust Commander Sheppard. From all my data from the time I was with him to the detailed accounts of his records before Sheppard appeared to be a very trustworthy person."

Ash froze and looked at EDI, "If my question is to personnel I will withdraw it. It's just that I must understand so I can effectively not do what ever it is he did so that others will trust me."

"I, I don't know." Ash said as she moved forward her head facing towards the ground, "It's just that Sheppard died. He died and then when Cerberus brought him back… He didn't come back to the Alliance he stayed with Cerberus. You didn't see what we saw. You didn't see the type of things Cerberus did."

"Ah you are talking of some of the experiments the Illusive Man had done. Yes, I see. But Sheppard stayed to fight the Reapers. Am I mistaken in the fact that the Alliance along with the Console were doing nothing to prepare for the Reapers much less stop the Collectors."

"Yes, but.."

"As I analyzed all available evidence, if left unchecked the Reapers would most definitely had won, had not Sheppard completed the missions he did while working with Cerberus."

"I'm not saying that it didn't…"

"I am sorry Ash. I fail to understand. Had Sheppard returned to the Alliance would he have been able to do what he did."

"Probably not," Ash said in a quiet voice.

"Yet, you…"

"Enough," Ash shouted her voice echoing loudly down the silent halls of the dead Collector's ship. "I don't know why I didn't trust him, OK. It's just it was Cerberus, Cerberus." Ash yelled slamming her fist against a wall. "I have seen what they did. The torture the experiments, and I thought, I thought that he was just…. I don't know what I thought he was, but he wasn't with me. He left us, two years he was gone who knows what they did to him."

"The Lazarus project began in its early phases beginning, to revitalize his mind. Computer inhansed cenciors were placed in his brain stem to shoot electro shocks to stimulate…."

"That's not what I meant. EDI," Ash mumbled.

EDI turned to look at Ash, "I'm sorry if my questioned brought up unwanted feelings, Lt. Commander Williams."

"I should have believed in him, I should have trusted him."

"If my files are correct, and if you'll excuse me for saying so you did trust him."

"No, I didn't."

"I was there when Consular Udina, betrayed the Console and when you pulled your firearm on Sheppard." EDI said as she turned to move down the hall, "When Sheppard asked for your trust, you gave it to him.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," both Ash and EDI turned to the sound of Javik's yell.

"It came from down the hall." Ash said as she began to run in the sounds direction."

_Collector's Ship, Command Bridge_

Javik slowly turned the corner and froze. He starred in horror at the sight of the Collector's commander disfigured body. The body was blotted, its head was enlarged twice the normal size, with the heads back shield fanning out about five feet wide. Long tentacle type appendages jutted out from its body as the body appeared to be bulled over from the weight of its head. "What have they done? The raping of my people where not enough? The Reapers had to." Javik stopped as he saw the body move. Its bolbus head turned slightly and Javik stepped back as he saw its four eyes glow with recognition.

It reached out a tentacle quicker than Javik could react and a jolt coursed through Javik's body. Again Javik's mind reeled with images of the Collector's. He saw the memories of newly formed Protheans on the operating table. He saw cold machines rip out the Protheans hearts, lungs and minds replacing it with smaller machines. Javik fell back from the contact as the tentacle released him. "You are one of the old ones. The first from our race," The Collector Commander's voice came out raspy.

"How are you still…. The young ones told me you were nothing but husk?"

"Ship commanders, huhhhhhhhhhhh," the commander wheezed, "Commanders are left with some, some remnants of what we were." The voice trailed off.

Javik ran to the commander grabbing it by what appeared to be its arms. "Tell me how to save you tell me!" Javik was near panic as he tried to raise the commander's head. "Please, I can save you, please let me…."

The commander's eyes seemed to dim, "To late for me, the, the machines have died, I am free. To late."

"No its not to late. You are a Prothean fight, fight let me help."

"No, help for me is wasted," The commander said his head falling and the glow in his eyes almost totally faded, "The children, save the children in the, in the containment…. Down the hall they are." A tentacle wrapped around Javik's neck as the images of the birthing tubes rushed to him. He saw to his horror the life support systems fail as the Crucible fired. Saw the Collector's almost at once drop to the floor, their already lifeless bodies at long last given rest. "I, I used the last of my, my power to sustain as much as I could but, I'm glad one of us survive…" The word faded as the commanders head dropped and the light from his four eyes faded into black.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," Javik yelled as he hurled a biotic blast into the console. Javik then quickly stood and ran down the hall.

Ash and EDI rushed into the command room their weapons drawn and primed for to fire, "Javik, Javik where are you." Ash yelled as EDI walked over to the computer.

"Ash, this computer still seems to function." EDI said as she began to access the mainframe. In moments EDI looked up, "I believe I know where Javik has gone."

"Where?"

"To the cloning stations. According to the ships file there are a number of young…."

"The what," Ash yelled, "I thought you said they where husk."

"Yes, but still made of flesh and bone. Eventually that would decay. It is only logical to follow that the Reapers would clone the Protheans for a work force."

"Where," Ash said.

"Follow me." EDI said as she ran down the hall.

Javik opened the door and entered the room. His eyes widened as he saw the rows of tanks filled with the young clones. "Please, please let me…." His hands were shaking as he passed by row after row of damaged units that held nothing more than the dead bodies of Prothean young. "It is just like Eden Prime, I am…." Javik stopped as he saw a row with several lights blinking. Running he stopped and looked, ten containment units still read active. With shaking hands Javik touched the glass containers.

"Javik are, you…" Ash stopped as she looked at Javik.

"My people," Javik said as tears ran down his face. "Five infants, two children, two adolescents, and one fully grown…. Help me how do I free them. Their life support should be ending."

EDI walked towards the containment units and figured the controls, "It is very fortunate you came when you did." EDI said, "The power source is just about depleted."

"Then open it computer. Please."

EDI looked at Ash for conformation. Ash nodded her head but primed her shotgun.

"You would kill the last of my people." Javik turned to look at Ash.

"No, but we don't know what has happened to them, if they are….. if the are still Protheans." Javik starred at Ash for a moment and then nodded his head.

"It has been completed," EDI said stepping back as the liquid drained from each tank. Javik waited for what felt like days for the containment doors to open. He starred at each glass tube.

"A boy, this one is a boy and he looks to be strong, I will name him Jamika the worrior. And this one oh a beautiful female, yes she will grow up strong, she will be Gentranik the flower of beauty, and this one…." Javik walked up and down starring into each tank as exited as a child.

"Do you think they are… alive." Ash whispered to EDI.

"From what I could gather from the ships computer they are healthy, but unlike Grunt these where no given any training in the tank."

"They need no training." Javik said still peering into the tank, "I will transfer all knowledge to them." Stopping at the last tank, Javik whispered. "How can it be,"

"What," Ash asked.

"The adult female looks, no nothing, this one, this one will chose her own name."

"It appears to be a fully grown female," EDI said as she approached the tank, "I do not know the breading habits of Protheans but it would appear that…."

"EDI," Ash shouted.

"No, the computer is right." Javik said waving his hand. "Yes, it has crossed my mind, EDI but…." Javik trailed off looking at the glass, "She, she will decide on her own." The hiss of air escaping was the only warning they had as the doors of each containment unit slid open. Javik stood still as he watched each container turn green indicating each one had released its charge. "Why, are they not moving? What has happened computer. Tell me." Javik was in a panicked state. His eyes bulged and glowed with fear. "No, not again not…" his words were drowned out as first one of the baby Prothean let out a scream and then another, and another. Javik watched in amazement as the two children and the two adolescent Protheans fell to their knees not knowing how to walk. "The Protheans live again," Javik screamed for joy.

**Ok that's it for now next week should have another chapter up. Please, leave your reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
